unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Efchan status dilemma
The efchan status dilemma is an ongoing situation resulting from Black Butterfly's announcement of potentially stepping down as efchan's admin. Three potential options have been discussed: a merger, new administration on a new server, or shutting down the whole chan completely. Currently it seems that the second option will be taking place with Cross Breeze and Doc Lee as admins. Options Merger See also: Merger movements Both GETchan and MLPchan offered to merge with efchan upon hearing of the dilemma. GETchan offered to form a new chan with efchan, Gefchan, with staff elections and voting to determine the rules of their half of the chan. GETchan's King of GETs laid out the following plan for a potential merger between the two chans: 1. efchan becomes a board on GETchan temporarily in order to both see if the domain can handle the traffic and make sure the merger goes over smoothly. The efchan domain redirects to this board. 2. A provisional staff is set up for /ef/ while we wait for staff elections in November, so that both the elections of GETchan and efchan can be at the same time. 3. Users vote on their staff and the new rules, with obvious ones like no breaking the law already in place. 4. When GETchan's hosting runs out in a few months, a new domain is chosen to satisfy the users of both chans (gefchan.org, ussc.su, etc) and better hosting is chosen if needed (as will be tested in the previous months). 5. New, better chan software used to rebuild the two chans (vichan or Gochan). Maybe add Oniichan or Funchan to the mix for a total of 3 or 4 chans. 6. Hosting will be paid for through donations and either as a combination by the admins or just out of KoG's pocket as GETchan does nowadays, whatever works better. 7. efchan can leave at any time should they feel the desire to. Steven Magnet also stated that he would be okay with a merger. MLPchan's Anonthony also made an offer to let efchan keep its domain and remain somewhat independent. Macil offered to help with some coding, but stated that, due to his business, he could not guarantee staying. There were also ideas of a efchan-Ponychan merger, a GETchan-efchan-MLPchan merger, and even a Lunachan-GETchan-efchan-Ponychan-MLPchan merger, but these ideas were not nearly as popular as the previous two options. New Administration Many people were willing to step up to be the new admin of efchan, however the issue was actually choosing one of them. Nobody was deemed as trustworthy enough or as having the correct requirements until Cross Breeze came along and offered to take all legal responsibility for the chan. He and Doc Lee are expected to be the admins of the new efchan and are already working on the technical aspects of it. They have offered to let GETchan join their server in a sort of pseudo-merger idea. Whether or not GETchan will accept has not been decided yet. Shut Down The least popular option, while still an option, was to simply shut down the chan and let its users move on to different chans. This option was actually brought up in the first post by Black Butterfly on the subject of her stepping down. Support for this option has died down since Cross Breeze made his offer. Poll A poll was made to determine what the users' most desired option was. The option for a GETchan-efchan merger won in the end, though it was arguably biased because of having been posted on GETchan. This poll was not official in any sense, but was a good way to see what people were leaning towards at the time. Despite GETchan-efchan merger being the most popular option, efchan seems to have gone with the second-most popular option, new administration.